Flight
by Unfortunate Events
Summary: Flora was a faerie, loathed for the difference she held from reality. Meeting Helia - a pacifist with a love for poetry and art - she finds her world tumbling. Love was never easy, especially when you were a mythological creature. /HeliaFlora/
1. Anywhere But Here

_A/N:_

_Hm._

_I really love Flora, most of all, well Flora and Musa._

_I decided to try an alternate universe fic' with Helia and Flora._

_The characters may be OOC, but bear with me._

_I don't own Winx Club._

_This chapter won't be too long - I ran out of ideas, so this is sort of like a prologue, a small intro to get you interested - hopefully._

_Enjoy:3_

_**Flight;**_

Chapter One: Anywhere But Here

_"Flowers are beautiful, they signify meanings quite beyond human capabilities, they tell a story, they are radiant."_

The soft pitter-pat of the rain always silenced her fears, shattered the strong determination she felt to escape where all humans roamed. Her dark jade eyes lowered towards the gravel, her pink sneakers scuffing the splattered mud pressing contact with the rainwater formulating in puddles. She was always running, for when she grew too weak she would transform into her real form - a faerie with a glittering outfit that sparked to much attention, and wings that unfolded against her back. Civilians would always call her a horrid creature, because they didn't understand her at all. She wouldn't harm anyone...she wanted someone to believe in her.

All her life, she was turned away from. Solitude had taken it's toll and she was pushed aside by her mother who grew sick and stricken with sorrow at giving birth to something from myths. Her father had left her once her mother grew sick, claiming that she wasn't his daughter. Who would want a faerie as their daughter? A girl with wings that grew from her back, a girl who could control plants and formulate powers within them?

A soft sigh slipped past her small pink lips, her fingers moving nervously to twirl a strand of her honey-colored tresses that flowed down to her waistline. Dark jade eyes watched as people passed, young adults swinging their linked fingers back and forth as they dashed romantically towards safety. Young children splashed around in the puddles, laughing in glee.

She had never experienced true friendship, although it may be girls liked her for her being a faerie, they just took advantage of how she was so different.

_"Hey Flora is it? Can you bring my plant back to life? So I don't fail class!"_

_"Sure, I'd love to, I just need to - "_

_"Oh god, just do it now please."_

_"I...okay, sorry." _

Projects, that's all she ever was asked to do for when girls were involved with herbology or something of that matter, they used her energy to bring plants back, or make beautiful flowers bloom outside their window for their thug boyfriends.

Her fingertips played with the hem of her pink midriff top, puffy sleeved, while her tan legs squeaked on the asphalt from beneath a pink skirt decorated with strawberries. Was she beautiful? She thought she was pretty...but nobody had ever told her she was beautiful and meant it. Lost in her thoughts, she began to walk through the light downpour, not minding the way her clothes stuck to her frame.

She had nowhere to go, so it wasn't like she could be scolded warmly by her mother for staining her clothes with water, drenched to the bone or for her father to tease her that she was showing off for boys at the local fighting school - Red Fountain.

When she was little, her grandmother - who passed away but loved Flora even with her unusual secret - took her to see the school of Red Fountain, there Flora met older boys training to fight for their school and gain scholarships. Her young eyes traveled to see a young boy with light blue hair training with who she assumed was his older brother with dark blue hair. They two boys - short and tall - had swords that matched their eyes - green and blue - and they sparred, perspiration forming on their skin, and breathing hard.

The boys of Red Fountain always fascinated her but after her grandmother died, the boys learned of her secret and thought she was a freak, all except for the Headmaster Saladin, who was great friends with her grandmother. He understood how she felt, for he had powers too that the boys were unaware of. He had told her if she ever needed a place to run, she should come to him but Flora didn't want to intrude...years had passed and surely those boys who had taunted her were gone but with new boys - and cruder attitudes - would Saladin still be nice to her?

Her lips parted to inhale the sweet scent of the rain, mixing with her overpowering strawberry shampoo, her skirt spun as she twirled, letting the rain cascade down in sheets against her skin, her hair sticking to her face, her honey-colored bangs running into her eyes. Ignoring the attentive and appalled stares of passerby's her shoes led her through a nearby forest that surrounded the whole are of the world she was stuck in called Magix.

The realm consisted of three places, Magix - the center place for markets, events, parades, Cloud Tower - where "evil" scientists traveled, doctors, and young women wanting to be different, and Red Fountain - where boys called Specialists trained their fighting skills.

Her fingertips caressed the birch wood of the trees, the rough bark signaling they had been through rough times and she gently whispered towards the ground, letting flowers bloom around the trees so they wouldn't feel lonely. Her shoes moved against the soggy grass, her hair whipping across her face and against her moisturized lips. Her thoughts carried her away from reality as she stared in awe around here - surely nobody would come into the forest for the night? She could sleep here and not worry about Saladin worrying about her.

He still looked out for her, knowing she felt so lonely and afraid without anyone there but she constantly tried telling him she was better of alone, she was after all something everyone in existence strayed from.

Her lips formed words silently against the bark and a branch leaned down to pull her up towards the safety of it's millions of leaves and strong branches. Although the bark dug into her back from loose twigs she ignored the pain and curled up, letting a blanket intertwined with dozens of soft leaves cover her. Sharp winds still continued to torment her as she tried to blank her mind and fall asleep. Giving up hope knowing that a tree wouldn't block out the harsh winds, she jumped down to sprawl against the damp, cushioned grass, her form shaking with cold at the base of the tree.

Her eyes snapped open suddenly as the wind whispered words of deep concern '_Young Flora a boy is looking for you' _she felt her heart beat uncontrollably in her chest. Of course, Saladin would send someone out to look for her. He was worried, she was out in the rain and he knew she hadn't a place to sleep for tonight. Shutting her eyes to block out the world, tears streamed down her cheeks and she heard a deep voice, drenched in concern speak.

"Are you...Flora?"

"Yes." She whispered, and her eyes peered through her bangs to see a _beautiful _boy with long blue-black tied back with a hair piece, and same colored eyes blinking down at her. He wore the usual Specialist uniform, and his gloved hands moved to caress his chin carefully.

"Sorry but, Saladin ordered me to find you and bring you to Red Fountain, Flora." His voice didn't hold the hatred everyone spoke with in their tone as he addressed her, maybe because he hadn't seen her transform yet but she knew if she stood she would, she felt weak, damaged.

"Oh...all right."

The boy held a gloved hand out to her, helping her up and she slipped over the wet grass stumbling into his form, her breath whooshing out of her lungs. She collapsed against his chest, tears streaming down her cheeks as she clutched the fabric of his uniform, her body beginning to transform, her wings billowing behind her back, her sparkling attire appearing.

"I'm so...sorry! Please...don't hurt me." She whispered sadly, fear forming into her eyes as he held onto her arms to steady her, his eyes dark and infinite.

"For what, Flora? Being a faerie? That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"What...? Everyone...everyone hates me because I'm one."

"Faeries are beautiful, I've read up on them always wondering if the myths are true and then my uncle Saladin told me he had a mission for me, to look for his dear friend Flora - a faerie, that you'd be around my age. Of course, I was intrigued, a fairy girl at my age? So I accepted...and wow. Your beauty astounds me..." He whispered, wrapping his cape around her small shoulders.

"T-Thank you." She replied, her cheeks turning a dark crimson, her finger shaking against his cape.

"Let's get you to Red Fountain." He led her towards a small hover bike where he climbed on, handing her a pink helmet while he placed on a dark blue helmet and he began to drive towards Red Fountain, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

* * *

"Thank you, Helia for bringing me Flora." The beautiful boy who had rescued her - Helia - smiled, and his words left Flora speechless, and blushing profusely in front of Saladin.

"It was my pleasure, Saladin." Saladin grinned, his arms folding across the top of his cane protectively as he eyed Flora, drenched to the bone, her eyes wide with wonder as she stared at her sneakers.

"Flora...why didn't you come to me?" He asked gently, beckoning towards Helia, who approached quickly. Helia simply nodded and waited for Flora to speak.

"I - I was afraid...I knew how Red Fountain thought of me, I would've just been a burden...a mythological creature staying here? What would it do to your reputation? I couldn't stand the teasing...the...insults." She whispered softly, and Saladin's gaze softened.

"Flora...you know only Magix's thinks that, not I or the new Red Fountain recruits. Now, you must be tired and hungry. Follow Helia, you will borrow his clothes, and he will get you something to eat, you may sleep in his corridors for the night, don't worry he won't bite." Saladin laughed cheerfully and shooed the young two kids out of his office, his eyes filled with a knowing spark.

Flora anxiously followed Helia down the corridors, her wings starting to fade and watched as boys jaws dropped in amazement as she followed Helia, her cheeks turning redder by the moment. Helia smiled to himself secretly, leading her towards his private corridors, where inside he handed her a huge long-sleeved shirt and baggy boxers. Changing into the warm clothes, she snuggled into the fabric, stepping out of the bathroom she was led to and realized Helia wasn't inside.

"He must've gone to get food..." She whispered to herself, falling onto his bed which looked so inviting with the covers pulled down. Her form curled into a ball as she closed her eyes, sleep overtaking her. Her wet hair sprawled along his pillow, her breath coming out soft and peaceful. Helia walked back in astonished to see her fast asleep, but he grinned placing a steaming tray of cocoa and chicken by the table beside his bed. He gently pulled the comforter over her frame, his hand pushing back her bangs to place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful Flora."

_A/N:_

_I like this a lot:D_

_Hope you enjoyed:3_

_Sorry for any typos!_


	2. Wilted Sparks

_**Flight;**_

Chapter Two: Wilted Sparks

_"The only way you'll know if she's perfect is by giving it a shot, but well Helia you don't need my opinion, I can see you two have a connection."_

The dazzling, illuminating moonlight flickered past his pale green curtains, the chilling wind sending goosebumps to travel along her exposed legs, and she shivered in the soft blanket, pulling it closer around her and burying her nose beneath the strong scent of honey. Helia's eyes narrowed in concentration as his pencil moved across the crumpled sheet of paper, his hand moving rapidly to darken the lines of her long, flowing hair on paper.

He held his breath, as she moved to snuggle deeper into his bed, her breath exhaling loudly as she shifted, and his eyebrows arched in amazement at the way the moonlight outlined her silhouette, sending his heart escalating against his ribcage. His fingers darted against the parchement, scribbling small lines of letters.

_"The moon can't even compare, to the beauty she shows so fair."_

His eyes rolled at the words he could picture what his friend, Brandon would speak while spotting the petite girl sleeping in his bed, quite content.

_"Helia, dude what's with the chick? Finally deciding to let loose?" _

_"Brandon not everyone is a hormonal whirlwind like you, some men actually wait to find the right woman." _

_"Stella's the only woman for me!"_

_"So you say now, with twenty other girls hanging off your arm."_

_"You know that's just to get her jealous, dude."_

_"Mhm_."

Helia chuckled quietly to himself, watching as the once blank paper he held beneath him transformed to show the beautiful misunderstood faerie sleeping in the safety of his bed. Her nostrils flared and unflared with each heavy breath she took, her bangs collided against her face, and ruined the image he was trying to convey. Placing aside his sketchbook, his attention turned towards his opened window, where he watched the stars blink at him. The moon shone onto his carpet, and his right foot tapped continously as his mind was consumed with thoughts.

First of all, why was a girl like she by herself in a world like Magix? Magix was constantly surrounded by arrogant people who thought they owned the whole kingdom of Magix. He had heard the stories of how Flora was treated when he was probably around her age; she was an outcast. Now, even older and heart-stoppingly gorgeous people still called her a freak. They used her, they manipulated her and he wanted to find out why she was pushed aside.

He wanted to be-friend her because every human being no matter who or what they were, needed someone to believe in them. Flora needed someone to believe in her, and he knew Saladin did, but Saladin had to worry about him and the other Specialist boys. He couldn't just worry about an isolated girl, with no known friends or future. A sigh blew past his lips, and he twirled a stencil between his soft fingers, his eyes flashing towards his door where he heard the sound of clicking, and he almost jumped out of his chair in a protective stance.

_Almost._

"Hey Helia! Want to go visit - woah." His trusted friend, with short brown hair styled with a long fringe and similar brown eyes entered, his eyes immediately glancing at a _girl _sleeping in his _bed_.

"Oh, Helia you sly guy I knew eventually you'd find a girl to shag - "

"Brandon this isn't funny, I'm not shagging her, she's the faerie Saladin spoke about."

"Oh." Brandon fell silent, his eyes flickering back and forth between Helia and the faerie, his mouth parting as he was about to speak, his hand running through his hair to tousle it.

"Well, uh Helia, Sky and the gang wanted to know if you'd like to join us tonight to go to that new training ground, Saladin says a group of girls are coming - and it's a surprise for that faerie." Brandon's hand lifted and his forefinger pointed at Flora.

"Flora."

"Huh?"

"Her name is Flora, and sure...just let me get her up."

Brandon winked, departing from the room, while the door slammed quietly behind him. Helia could hear his footsteps pounding down the hallway and he sighed in relief that Brandon let him get his mind controlled, and Flora's nerves calmed once he woke her from her peaceful slumber. His fingers hesitated, his thoughts flickering rapidly as to where he should place his hands to wake her, usually people didn't wake up from a simple 'Hey, wake up!' He sighed, and finally decided to just place his hands gently on her shoulders and he shook them before retreating a few steps.

Her arms rose outward and she stretched, a large yawn escaping her lips, and she blinked sleep-filled dark jade eyes at him. Her bottom lip pouted out uncontrollably as she yawned once more, her lips moving to speak.

"Is it morning? I'm sorry...I took your bed." She whispered, her words rushing together as they spurred from her lips. His head shook, and a small smile appeared on his lips as he shoved his hands up to halt her words.

"Flora," The way he spoke her voice, it sent tremors through her body and her cheeks flushed a dark red, "It's all right, I was just wondering if you'd like to see Red Fountain's new training ground with a few other Specialists and I, Saladin says there is a group of girls he'd like you to meet."

Flora nodded her head, her fingers messing with the hem of her borrowed long-sleeved shirt, and suddenly she gaped nervously, her fingers rubbing her covered arms shyly. She tilted her head slightly, her bangs running into her eyes and he couldn't stop thinking that she was so beautiful.

"Do you think I could...go shopping for something? I don't really think I should wear a Specialist uniform let alone clothes of yours, I...I don't want to be a burden." She whispered gently, her voice filled with concern for what other boys may think of her, what the girls Saladin wanted her to meet would think of her.

"Saladin had a Specialist's sister buy some clothes for you - all sizes of course, so you wouldn't get offended, and we arranged your own room - so go get showered and dressed, and I'll come get you in a few minutes so you can eat something before we go."

She removed herself from the warm sheets of his bed, her cheeks still flamed crimson, and he led her down the hallway towards her own room. She tugged on his long-sleeves, her bare feet lightly moving across the cold tiled hallway. His frame halted, and he opened the door to her own room which looked plain - a plain green wall, white carpet, a huge bed, bathroom, walk-in closet, and a desk off to the right, back corner facing the huge window that displayed the grounds below - Red Fountain towered high above the ground, overlooking the dark forest. Her eyes widened as she stepped inside, and gazed around the perimeter her lips parting in awe.

"I'll see you in a few minutes, Flora." Helia spoke, and as she turned to thank him, he was already halfway down the hallway. She moved towards her closet, and rummaged through the variety of clothes she had been given, styles of all ranges had been shoved in her huge closet. Gothic-styled dresses and skirts, casual jeans and hoodies, designer outfits, everything she could imagine - it was there. Biting the corner of her lip, she pulled out a sleeveless pink dress, the spaghetti straps a light green. The dress was decorated with flowers and leaves, and a green belt - the buckle a light yellow flower slid around the waist. The shoes that apparently went with the outfit were dark green wedges, the straps pink ribbons.

Lightly placing the dress and shoes on her dark green comforter, she tiptoed into her shower, and peeled off Helia's clothes which lay like a puddle on her cream, fur rug. Stepping into the shower, she pulled the curtain forward and turned the knob to hot, letting the scalding water wash away all the grime and germs. She washed her hair, lathering it up and then rinsing it out. The shampoo she had been given smelled like strawberries, and she felt relaxed as the hot water ran down her skin, loosening all her tension.

After a few minutes, she stepped out wrapping a white towel around her body, to grab her clothes from her bed. Changing into her chosen attire, she gathered up Helia's clothes and folded them carefully, placing the shirt and boxers on her sink counter. Peering underneath a cabinet, she tugged out a hair dryer and blow dryed her hair in minutes, her glorious honey-brown hair trailing down towards her waist. Wiping off the accumulated steam from her mirror, she brushed her teeth with a lone pink toothbrush and mint toothpaste. Holding Helia's clothes tightly to her chest, she stepped away from her bathroom feeling refreshed.

Not knowing wether or not if Helia would arrive soon, she took the time to stare outside her window. Her arms dropped his clothes onto her bed, her fingers lightly starting to trail across the clean, no finger-printed glass. Below, was the large forest she had tried to take refuge in last night...where she had met Helia. Swallowing down excess water in her mouth, her dark jade eyes closed momentarily in thought. What kind of girls would Saladin possibly want her to meet, that wouldn't push her away? Why was Helia being so sweet to her? True, he did say he thought she was spectacular...being a faerie and all but why?

Her hand rose to run through her hair lightly, dragging strands through her fingertips, and letting them go once she reached the end of her hair. She couldn't believe she just fell asleep on his bed without his permission, her cheeks brightened even more as she thought of him sitting there for maybe an hour, watching her sleep. She coughed, and her eyes zoned on the moon which she felt captivated by. Surely, the moon knew how she felt - after all it stood isolated in the night sky, stars weren't there to comfort it. The stars dance together, not with the large moon, isolated, breath-taking.

Feeling unexplained power surge through her, she raised her palms towards the window and whispered a small incantation, watching as flowers of all kinds lined up on the outside windowsill, shimmering with dew. Her eyes glowed with joy at all the beautiful flowers, and she unlatched her window, letting cold air tumble through her room as her fingertips grazed the fragile petals of an orchid.

A knock on her door startled her and a bright purple petal of the orchid snapped off, and she almost screamed in horror. Orchids were beautiful flowers, symobolizing love and romance. Feeling crestfallen at her mistake, she watched the petal laying forlongingly in her palm, wilted and shriveled from the impact her fingertips made against the thin petal. Her door opened, and she turned, her eyes resting on Helia with his long blue/black hair shimmering in the flooded night light, his eyes blinking at the petal she held in her palm.

"Flora, are you ready?" He asked gently, concern flooding his tone for she was staring at the petal as if her life had ended. Apparently, he had no idea that the petal probably meant her love life would blossom, then wilter and collapse.

"I-I...yeah." She whispered, placing the petal against the orchid, letting the night's rays glitter upon the wilted petal. Flora drew back, closing her huge window in front of her, before picking up his clothes and handing them to him, her cheeks stained with red from embarrasment and suppressed sorrow. Helia analyzed her with furrowed eyebrows, his eyes narrowing curiously as he collected his clothes and beckoned Flora to follow him.

"The orchid is fine, it doesn't mean that your love life will falter, Flora." Helia voiced, shattering the tranquility as the two walked down the hallway towards where Flora suspected Saladin would be waiting.

"How - " He interrupted her, his dark eyes glinting with amusement, as he watched her face battle with inside turmoil, she had so many mysteries about her, her persona flared mysterious and shy.

"I'm a poet - I sense these things." She looked startled, yet her eyes blinked for a few seconds, as the words sank in.

"That doesn't neccesarily mean that you can "sense" it." She whispered softly, a bright smile daring to overtake her lips, which it did, but slowly. Helia laughed gently, running his right palm against his clothes, distracting himself from how dazzling her smile made him feel.

"I know, just a small joke." She giggled, and he found himself smiling with her as Saladin came into view, his hands gripping his glorious golden cane tightly. His small frame stood proudly with a group of boys that Flora noticed made Helia roll his eyes childishly.

His friends.

She found herself standing solemnly as Helia gathered around Saladin, and four other boys. Their features were starkingly handsome, but for some reason Flora found herself more attracted to Helia's looks. He had this mysterious and serious persona that made her wonder all about him. One boy, who she gathered was named Brandon while listening to snippets of conversation, attracted the other boy's attention towards her.

"Hey! Flora, isn't it? My what a beauty you found Helia. My name is Brandon, pleasure to meet you." Brandon's slightly long brown hair made her think back to when she still was in school - before she had gotten kicked out - girls all over would have swooned over the boy.

"The pleasure's all mine." Flora commented back, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink at his compliment. The three other boys all introduced themselves, and Flora found herself growing to like them.

Timmy, a rather sweet guy had orange/red hair with bangs somewhat like Brandon's that ran along the right side of his face, his eyes hidden behind square brown glasses. He seemed pretty smart, from the way his attention kept being drawn towards a contraption he held in his left palm, his fingers twiddling with a touch pad. There was another boy who seemed to keep to himself, Riven, he had magenta locks with dark amethyst eyes that seemed to burn in to your soul. He kept his hands shoved in his pockets - but he wasn't rude, no he spoke with her, his mind just seemed preoccupied by something.

"Hello, Flora. Glad to have you here in Red Fountain." A boy spoke to her, holding out his hand so he could shake hers formally. He seemed nice, his long blonde hair flowed behind towards his shoulders, his blue eyes wide and bright with curiosity.

"Glad to be here." She whispered, feeling overwhelmed by how caring and chivalrous each and every Specialist boy was being towards her. She hadn't been this welcomed when she was little...but she still felt uneasy for what Saladin was planning - and if any other Specialist boys were this nice.

Saladin stopped the commotion the boys were all making towards her, and she wiped her fingers across her forehead nervously, as he spoke. His voice rang across the almost empty surroundings. Glancing around, her eyes drank in the dark gray confinement of what seemed to be the air-crafts captivity. A lone air craft stood near them, the door opened and Timmy's gaze fickered towards it before his attention adjusted back on his headmaster.

"Boys, we will be traveling to a new training ground near Black Mud Swamp." The boys groaned, and Flora bit her lip to halt her laughter. Their faces looked so sad, their cheeks puffed out as they pouted.

"Now, now no complaints this place is crucial to your training, you want to become tougher, do you not? Flora, there are a group of girls - five to be exact that have been wanting to meet you. I wish you all good luck, I need to stay here just in case...well you know." Saladin smiled briefly at Flora before making his way back towards his head quarters. She found her eyebrows furrowing downward at his vague response, something must've been happening, something dangerous and she wasn't allowed to know.

The group of boys made their way onto the ship, Helia guided her onto the ship his eyes bright with amazement. He pointed towards a comfortable looking seat with red leather, and he smiled. "Here, sit. This trip may take a while, the Black Mud Swamp is a ways off, would you like anything? Food? Drinks?" Riven swirved in his wheeled-chair as his eyes met with Flora's and he winked, his smirk revealing itself.

"Do you have um, apple juice?" Flora giggled at Riven's movements, and Helia headed towards the back of the craft. She snuggled deeper into the soft chair, letting Saladin's information sink into her memory. Five girls really wanted to meet _her_? Just who were they? Sighing in wonder, Helia came back towards her with a box of apple juice in his hand. Flora's eyes brightened as he handed the box towards her, and took his seat near her, his fingers twiddling with devices of the computer surrounding the ship.

Downing her box of juice, she put the crunched box in a cup holder beside her, and found herself drifting off listening to the boys bickering about where they would land. Nightmares of dark figures approached through her mind, and she shivered in her sleep.

A hunched frame cowered beneath a larger being - a creature? - she couldn't make it out because it was covered in a hazy mist. The cowering figure was a small boy, crying out in fear for his mother and Flora felt her heart pounding heavily.

_"You worthless boy, do you think you can defy me? Calling for your mortal mother won't help you, child. You swore your loyalty to me and now you want to stop? I don't think so, your punishment will come soon. Don't think I'm done with you." The creature's voice was chillingly deep and monotone, malice covered his tone and it paralyzed her with fear._

A gentle shaking of her body awakened her, and she jumped in to something hard. Rubbing her eyes, they widened when she noticed she had collided with Helia who winced.

"Flora, are you all right?" She stared at him and swallowed down her nightmare - that's all it was. That moment wasn't real, she didn't need Helia to worry over something stupid.

"Yes, sorry I ran in to you." Her words made him raise his eyebrows, but he shook off her vague comment and motioned his hand around the ship.

"We're here, come with me." He began to walk down the steps of the ship and she followed, her nightmare fading as her eyes took in her surroundings. Black Mud Swamp was really a dark, muddy, swamp. Looming dark trees, towered above their group and her eyes blinked at the light mist hovering around their knees, a tangy substance attatching itself to her shoes and she frowned, she had chosen the wrong shoes for this trip.

Brandon chuckled at her as he noticed her peeling the swamp off her shoes, and he swung his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, we're almost there." She smiled at him, and followed the boys who trailed down a hand created path. The bitter, swift air collided against her skin and she shivered from the cold. Helia noticed, and wrapped his light blue cloak against her shoulders and she thanked him quietly.

Suddenly she had to shield her eyes from the bright light that appeared from before her, and she found a hand gripping hers as a scream arose in her throat. She fell towards the ground, her form crumpling against the dirt and muck beneath her.

"Flora! Stay down!" She buried her face against Helia's cloak that had been pulled over her head to obscure her view from whatever seemed to be attacking them so suddenly. Her ears strained against the grunts of blades colliding, the sounds of Helia's voice yelling at Sky and Brandon who barked out instructions, and she found herself confused as a female voice bellowed out.

"Musa Enchantix!" Enchantix? Flora wanted to desperately pull the cloak from around her but she was striken with terror, so she layed against the hard, frozen, guck-incrusted ground. She heard different flickers of voices, and soft hands grabbed ahold of her arms, and gently pulled her up. The cloak was pushed back and her dark viridian eyes were met with a beautiful girl with ample yellow glittering wings speckled with purple. Dark amethyst pigtails ran along her sides, her dark eyes widening as she took in her features. Her outfit sprawled with a top primarily of magenta, with tangerine-yellow frilled trimming, pink, translucent gloves above her elbows, and a skirt with tangerine yellow trimming dangling on the left side of her waist. Flora was speechless as the girl helped her up and spoke.

"Hello, Flora! Saladin took forever to finally let us meet you. I'm Musa...and well you'll meet the rest of the Winx Club soon, we're faeries just like you."

"Winx Club?"

_A/N:_

_This'll take place between Season One and Two for the powers._

_Hoep you enjoyed:3_

_I don't own Winx Club._

_Sorry for typos._


End file.
